Transformation
by organization MA
Summary: Ok, so what if all the organization 13 turned into animals? What if Demyx was the only one unefected? Poor little Demyx...Rated for...Violence and death.


**Transformation**

We, the organization XIII, have all transformed into animals.

How? …I don't know. It just…happened.

Well let me add something, not everyone has been changed. Number IX hasn't been transformed…

We're doomed.

--

"Larxene! Stop growling!" Demyx commanded her. The little blond dog ceased it's growling and proceeded to bark. "Bad Larxene!" Demyx squealed.

Xigbar and Xaldin flew in and squawked.

Demyx turned and shouted, "No! Back into your rooms!" the two parrots sat on either side of Demyx's shoulders.

"No! No!" Xaldin squawked.

"Back into your room!" Xigbar mimicked.

Demyx swatted at his shoulders. "Don't make me call in Saix!"

The two birds stiffened and flew back to their birdcages in their rooms.

Saix was a big, hairy lion. Not to mention blue.

Axel fell of his perch on the mantle and whimpered when he hit the floor. So much for being a cat.

Demyx ran over and helped Axel. "It's ok, Axel…" he stroked the red cat.

Larxene started to bark again. Demyx grunted and gave her a bone then went to check on Roxas and Xion, who were fish.

When poor lil' Demyx got to the fish tank he put in his room for them, he squeaked. "No Marluxia!"

Marluxia was sitting his furry little pink butt right next to the fish tank, his paw dipped into the tank, trying to grab the two terrified fishes.

"NOOOOO!!!" Demyx did an epic dive to the tank. Marluxia saw this coming and just stepped out of the way.

Demyx made a face plant into the tank and he blacked out.

--

When Demyx woke, he was on his back with Marluxia sitting square on his chest.

"Purrr…" his evil gin could be passed over. Mostly because, a fish tail was hanging out of his mouth.

"MARLUXIA!!!" Demyx screamed, grabbing the cat by its pink scruff. "Who is it?!"

The naughty kitty opened his mouth gingerly and revealed Xion, gasping for…water? I guess…

"Bad kitty! Spit her out…wait," Demyx looked around. "Where's Roxas?"

Marluxia looked at his furry, pink stomach. Demyx shook him ferociously until he barfed on Demyx, including bits of Roxas.

Demyx was shocked, his eye twitched. Marluxia smiled then, with Demyx's lose grip, dropped to the floor and waddled away.

Turning back to Xion, he enclosed her in a bubble of water so she could breathe…or drink?

With that, Demyx left his room and went to the Superior's room, where Vexen and Lexaeus, the rats, where kept.

Demyx watched the two rats, one albino and one brown. There was a skinny one, which he thought to be Vexen, and one, which was twice his size in most portions, who he thought to be Lexaeus. They were gathered under the little toy hut placed in their cage, squeaking, almost like a language.

Lexaeus stood up and accidentally knocked over the small hut. Vexen squeaked madly and made what I thought to be weeping noises.

Demyx walked over and poked Lexaeus; whose squeak sounded like "narf" and bit Demyx on his finger.

"Owie!" Demyx pulled his finger back and put it in his mouth. Then Demyx, surprisingly, got over it and put some…food in the cage.

I wouldn't call it food. It was yellow and it came from a bag with a thunderbolt on it.

"Eat up IV and V, it's good for you." He smiled and walked out the room, oblivious to what he just gave the poor rats.

Demyx entered the Gray Room and looked at the mess. "What happened here?!"

Larxene was sitting triumphal next to two piles of odd colored fur-red and pink to be exact.

Larxene smiled and walked away, while Demyx walked over to the massive fur pile and noticed it was not fur, but bodies of Marluxia and Axel. Demyx looked at the bone, left on the floor with smaller bite marks than that of a dog's.

"Now that's just wrong!" Demyx shook his head, crossing his arms. "A cat should have no business chewing on dog bones.

Then the thought struck him that Larxene had killed the two cats. He fumed and looked around for the dog, but saw her nowhere.

In the distance, there was a dog-door flapping.

He cried as he buried the dogs in the back of the large castle.

Demyx heard Xemnas call. Xemnas was a lemur. Demyx went into kitchen, where Xemnas and Luxord were kept.

Luxord was a rabbit.

Xemnas made a hissing noise at Luxord, who was climbing on him.

"No Luxord!" Demyx commanded, pulling the rabbit off Xemnas. "Be better to your superior!"

Meanwhile, while Demyx was scolding Luxord, Xemnas was raiding the fridge, eating things a lemur shouldn't eat. This was what Luxord was angry about. He got none of the food.

Demyx put Luxord in the kitchen sink and left the room, hoping the bunny couldn't jump out to attack Number I.

Demyx made his way to where Saix was kept.

Saix sat in his room, sleeping on his bed.

Demyx could have sworn he heard a dog's calls in the distance that ended abruptly for some reason. He shrugged it off.

Demyx looked at the sleeping Saix and wondered if he should wake the lion. But then he changed his mind and left the room, passing up a feather that belonged to a parrot.

Demyx moved back to his room where Xion was supposed to be in the bubble, but wasn't. He looked around and saw the fish had escaped the bubble and died of…thirst?

Feeling a bit bad for her, Demyx gave her a sailor's funeral, and flushed her down the toilet.

Demyx closed his door and walked out to check on the mice, which were sleeping in odd positions in their cage. Demyx poked Lexaeus and expected to be bitten, but no movement came for the brown rat. He looked at the food package he gave to them and read it over.

"Rat…Poison…" he squeaked. He slapped his forehead and started to cry. This wasn't his day, everyone of his friends had died and he was all alone…

--

Once he finished crying and he'd toughen up a bit, he went to investigate a strange noise in the kitchen.

With horror, he screamed and stared at the scene in front of him: Saix was sprawled out on the floor dead, with a big bump in his throat and Luxord and Xemnas were out of sight. Demyx ran to the sink and saw the sink covered in bits of Luxord's fur, the garbage disposal turned on and still running.

Demyx fainted. He was alone.

Except for me, the Cloaked Schemer.

I have been recording the past events in my web in the library. No, not web page, my web that I created.

I am a spider.

I am happy, sitting on my favorite bookshelf, writing alone, the quietness surrounding me.

But what? A noise? Who? Demyx came in wearing yellow gloves and a distorted smile on his face.

"Clean~ Clean~ Clean~!" he sang as he pulled out a feather duster and started to clean.

I gasped (as much as a spider could) as he got nearer and nearer. "No!" I try to say, but I have not a mouth that can say such things.

He reached my shelf and pushed me into the shelf then flung me across the room with his back-sweep.

I fell to the floor and-

Lexaeus bumped the table and made my pencil scratch all over the page. "Dammit Lexaeus!" I scold him.

He quickly moved away from the table and apologized. "Sorry Zexion."

I sigh, take the eraser next to me, and start to erase the black line. "Can you put some more light up? I can't see what I'm erasing." I command him. "Damn Castle Oblivion, it's always dark down here…"

Teddie: so do you guys like it?

Roxas: Yay! I wasn't really eaten by Marluxia!

Marluxia: *growl*

Demyx: *cries* Zexy you meanie pants! You made me hurt the other members!

Zexion: it's FanFiction…what are you guys doing in Castle Oblivion anyway? (To Roxas and Demyx.)

Roxas and Demyx: …*shrug*

*(awkward silence)*

Teddie: ….Please review!


End file.
